Why do I keep running? PG 15
by JackSue4ever
Summary: A Jack and daughter fanfic
1. Chapter 1

She was on her way home. Her first time home for Christmas in fifteen years. She had left when she turned eighteen. Her dad had remarried and her mom had disappeared. Nobody knew she was coming or that she was on the run from her present life. He had told her he loved but than left when Lily was not even a year old after he left she decided that Lily and her would be fine by themselves untill a month ago when they had been kicked out of their apartment because two months ago she had lost her job at the diner and couldn't pay the rent she had no choice now but to come home even through she wasn't sure if she would exactly be welcomed at home. She just wanted to make sure no matter what happened to her Lily had a place to go. She knew hiding the truth about the police would eventually come out and her dad would kick her out when they showed up and she knew they would. She had after all stolen things hoping to give her daughter the best Christmas ever and now she was on the run.

***

*In D.C. at 901 Cherry Blossom Lane.*

Lucy: Guys be careful of the door before you scratch it!

Bobby: The door wouldn't mind getting a few more scratches.

Lucy: Hon...

Bobby: Owww! Jack!

Lucy: Thank you.

Jack: You're welcome.

Tara: That's what you get for being a smart aleck.

Lucy: Hi where's Alex?

Alex: Right here mom. OWW! Stupid pine tree.

Myles: Luc?

Lucy: What?

Myles: Is Tara lifting any heavy boxes?

Tara: No dear.

Lucy: Yes.

Myles: Tara!

Alex: Don't drop that on my foot.

Lucy: Its ok I have the heavy box now.

*Alex backs into the coffee table and they all except for Sue hear a crash.*

Lucy: What was that?

Jack: You're mom's going to kill you if that was the vase Aunt Molly painted.

Alex: It wasn't.

*Myles still checks on Tara.*

*He's end of the tree hits Alex's foot.*

Alex: OWWW!

Jack: I guess now would be a bad time to ask that we have no one ends up in the ER this Christmas.

Alex: Yeah now would be a bad time to ask that.

Lucy: These get you off your feet.

Bobby: Myles we need more hands.

Tara: I'm fine I promise I won't pick up anymore heavy boxes.

Myles: Ok. I'm coming.

Jack: Is his foot broken?

Lucy: I don't know.

Jack: You're the nurse.

Lucy: I haven't checked it yet.

*The phone rings.*

*Lucy gets Alex on the couch and jumps over his foot to get the phone falling in the process.*

Alex: MOM! Owww!

Lucy: Sorry.

Jack: Are you ok my clumsy nurse?

Lucy: Shut up I can still kick your butt Hudson!

*She reaches for the phone and answers it.*

Bobby: Why is she so excited every time the phone rings?

Tara: She's waiting to see if she was promoted to head nurse.

Myles: All that excitement just to see if she got the promotion?

Jack: Yeah. It's more money and with three kids and another one on the way..... Luc? Luc?

Lucy: Jack it's for you.

Jack: I'll have to call them back I'm kind boxed in the corner.

Lucy: You're going to want to take this.

Jack: Why?

Lucy: Just trust me.

Jack: Fine. Can you at least bring me the phone?

Lucy: Can you ask nicely?

Jack: Please and where are Crystal and Chloe?

*Lucy brings him the phone.*

Lucy: They are at rehearsal for The Christmas Shoes.

Jack: What time are we suppose to pick them up?

Lucy: You are supposed to pick them up at six.

Jack: And what time is it now?

Lucy: Three. Somebody's on the phone.

Jack: I know.

Lucy: No you forget. You just don't want to admit you're getting old and forgetting things.

Jack: Were you this annoying when you pregnant with the other two?

Lucy: No and its excited not annoying.

Alex: Mom, dad I'm kind of in pain over here.

Lucy: I'm coming. It's Holly.

*Jack tries to think if he knows a Holly and than it hits him.*

Jack: My Holly?

Alex: Who's Holly?

Lucy and Jack: Nobody!

*Jack thought back to when Holly was sixteen the same age Alex is now and the day Julie left.*

*Flashback.*

Jack: Where are you going? Jules?

Julie: I can't do anymore! I don't even know my own daughter!

Jack: Whose fault is that?

Julie: Mine! I KNOW it's mine! Because EVERYTHING IS my FAULT! Right?

Jack: I never said that!

Julie: I can't be the type of mom she needs. I don't know how to deal with a child with ADHD! She's better off with you and just you!

Jack: That is not true! She needs her mother!

*In tears he watches Julie leave.*

*Flashback ends.

*He hears laughter and looks over at Lucy and Alex and smiles thanking God for a second chance.*

*Another Flashback.*

Lucy: Hi Jack. I wasn't expecting you.

Jack: Hi Luc

Lucy: Is everything ok?

Jack: You know how I've been trying to get into the foster care system has a foster dad.

Lucy: Yeah.

Jack: They really want couples to be foster parents not single guys. I was wondering if you'd consider moving in with me and helping out... you would have you're own room.

Lucy: Sure.

Jack: Really?

Lucy: Really.

Jack: Ok just one more thing.

Lucy: What?

Jack: I don't want anything to go on just because we'll be living together I just want to be friends.

Lucy: Ok.

*However when she says that her heart is slowly breaking because she had already falling for him hard and now she know he'd never love her back or so she thought.*

*Flashback ends.*

Lucy: Hello?

Jack: What?

Lucy: Are you ok?

Jack: Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you have the phone?

Lucy: She hung-up.

Jack: She hung-up?

Lucy: Yeah.

Jack: Oh.

Lucy: Are you sure you're ok?

Jack: Yeah.

*Lucy brings him into the kitchen.*

Lucy: What is it?

Jack: I don't know. I guess hear her name just brought all the memories back.

Lucy: The good and the bad?

Jack: Yeah. Is Alex ok?

Lucy: He will be. I wrapped his foot through.

Jack: I know you being a nurse would come in useful sometimes.

Lucy: Very funny. You know I'm the pregnant one but I swear you have more humors than I do right now.

Jack: I'm just tired.

Lucy: No. You're just getting old and hate thinking about it.

Jack: Do you get pleasure out of torching me?

Lucy: Yes I do.

Jack: I know these a reason I love you so much I just can't think of it right now.

Lucy: Hey!

*He gets her in a hug.*

Lucy: Let me go.

Jack: Let me think. No.

Lucy: I'm younger than you old men!

Jack: I can't be that old I did get you pregnant again.

Lucy: Ow!

Jack: What? I didn't do anything.

Lucy: It wasn't you. It was the baby. The baby kicked. Do you want to feel it?

Jack: Yes.

*She places his hand on her stomach and the baby kicks again.*

Jack: I love you.

Lucy: I know and to think you were almost too stubborn to tell me you loved me all those years ago.

Jack: Ok so I was an Idiot.

Lucy: An adorable Idiot.

Jack: What's wrong?

Lucy: Reading my mind again Hudson?

Jack: Yes Mrs. Hudson I am.

Lucy: I'm just wondering why she called now of all time.

Jack: I don't know.

Lucy: Maybe it's time we tell them.

Jack: Why? They're never going to meet her.

Lucy: Maybe God is planning a Christmas Miracle for us.

Jack: I believe in miracles but I don't believe Holly will ever come back to this house.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

*They join the others.*

Sue: Is everything ok?

Lucy: Fine. Should you be on that ladder?

Bobby: Susan Thomas Manning!

Sue: What? I was just trying to help and you never would have noticed if my best friend hadn't blabbed.

Lucy: Well it was either that or have the possibility of you being the next one to get hurt and I'd get blamed it's just easier to tell on you.

Bobby: Get down.

Sue: I'm fine. I'm only two months pregnant anyway.

Bobby: Three Ha!

Sue: Ok Three.

Jack: I've been wondering why all the guys' hairs have been going gray. It's from you women.

Tara: You guys can be just has bad has us women!

Lucy: Yeah!

Sue: Definitely.

Myles: Yeah right.

Tara: You have putting me through two car accidents, a busted appendix and add gray to my hair everyday by worrying me. Come to think of it all you guys have given us gray hair because we worry.

Sue: You have totaled three cars.

Jack: Four.

Bobby: JACK!

Sue: You totaled your truck? When?

Bobby: Last week.

Sue: ROBERT!

Bobby: Thanks a lot buddy!

Lucy: You're not so innocent either. One heart attack, one bypass heart surgery, you've busted your head twice and broken your ankle twice.

Alex: Three times mom. You forget last month when he tripped on the Ice in the driveway.

Jack: You're not exactly Mr. Graceful.

Lucy: Your dad's right.

Sue: You've had a lot of broken and sprained bones in your sixteen years.

Alex: I'm not the only one. Crystal and Chloe have had to go to the ER a few times.

Bobby: You still are the clumsiest.

Tara: Yeah you know you're clumsy when the whole hospital knows you by name.

Myles: That's true. Everyone at the hospital knows you by name.

Alex: Ok so I'm a little clumsy.

Jack: A little.

Alex: Ok a lot. You have to admit it makes life interesting.

Lucy: That is does.

Jack: I'm just glad dissipate all the accidents we all still here today and that your mom's a nurse. It's helped the ER bill drop a lot.

*A car pulls into the driveway.*

Myles: Do you know anyone with a Red Truck and a drop…. a pretty lady?

Lucy: No.

*She looks at the window and goes pale.*

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy: It's her.

Jack: Who?

Lucy: Julie.

Jack: What?! This isn't funny!

Lucy: I'm not kidding.

*The two hurry outside leaving the others wondering what's got into their two friends.*

Lucy: Get off my land!

Julie: Hi Lucy. You look quite plain has always. Jack.

Jack: *Gritting his teeth.* What are you doing here?

Julie: What I can't stop in and say hi to my ex-husband and wife?

Lucy: NO! You left and never stopped by before!

Julie: I'm here now.

Lucy: It's a little late don't you think? She's long gone! But why should you care? You never cared about JACK OR HOLLY!!! YOU'RE A SELFISH B....

Jack: Lucy stop. The baby.

Lucy: I'm just getting started! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A SELFISH WITCH! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT HOLLY YOU ONLY GOT PREGRANT BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BUT WHEN YOU FOUND OUT THAT LITTLE GIRL HAD ADHD YOU IGNORED HER AND TREATED HER LIKE SHE MEANT NOTHING TO YOU! THE EXACT SAMETHING YOU DID TO JACK! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE! GET OFF OUR PROPERTY!

Julie: Or what? You're beat me up?

Lucy: I'll call the police! Because you're trespassing!

Julie: You know it's funny! You say I didn't care about Holly yet I know she's in a whole lot of trouble and plans on just showing up any day now begging for daddy's help!

Jack: You're lying.

Julie: Oh really? When was the last time you talked to her?

Jack: It doesn't matter you've always been a liar and you're lying about this too.

Julie: Well when you realize the truth and need me here's my number.

*Jack rips the card up.*

Jack: I don't need you! Sixteen years ago we needed you now we are just fine without you! Exactly we're better than fine. I have the family I've always wanted.

Julie: For how long? How long until their birth parents come and snatch them away?

Jack: You know what Lucy was right get off our property or I will call the police and don't ever come back you are not welcomed!

Julie: That's not very Christ like of you Jack. I thought you were a Christian. Hi Bobby. Don't worry I'm leaving.

*She gets in her car and drives away.*

*Jack slams his hand into the concrete wall.*

Jack: Ow!!

Bobby: Don't let her get to you. She's just being typical Julie.

Lucy: She's just pushing your buttons and you know it. These go get some Ice Cream and Ice for your knuckle.

Jack: Ok. I love you.

Lucy: I love you too.

Bobby: Don't worry everything will be fine. If she keeps bugging you I just happened to tape that whole conversation.

Jack: Thanks.

Bobby: That's what friend's are for.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

*Somewhere in D.C.*

Lily: Mommy when are we going to get there and get to see Grandpa?

*Holly sniffs.*

Lily: Mommy what's wrong?

Holly: It's nothing. You just called him grandpa for the first time.

Lily: Do you think he'll like me?

Holly: Most definitely.

Lily: Why do I have to move in with them?

Holly: Hon we've been over these already.

Lily: I know but I want to be with you.

Holly: I'll come back to get you I promise.

Lily: Will this grandpa be like Grandma Bella? Always telling me little children should be seen and not heard?

Holly: No. He'll be a fun grandpa like adopted grandpa Stevie.

Lily: I'm glad. Are you sure they'll like me?

Holly: What's not to like? You're pretty, funny and very smart.

Lily: Yeah but you're supose to say that cause you're my mom.

Holly: Hon it's suppose to be with two pps.

Lily: Oh right I forget. It's starting to snow.

Holly: It's pretty isn't it?

Lily: Yeah.

*At Lucy and Jack's a bit later.*

Alex: Dad?

Jack: What?

Alex: It's really starting to come down out there.

Lucy: Than it looks like we'll be having a sleepover.

Jack: What about the girls?

Lucy: They'll be fine. I'm sure Mrs. Billiton will make sure they stay inside and are comfort beside the school is big.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*Lucy notices Jack seems very upset but is trying to hide it when he disappears outside and sees him outside with out a coat on she grabs two coats and takes one to him and instantly knows something is wrong.*

Lucy: What's wrong?

Jack: How did she fool me? How stupid am I?

Lucy: Hey! That's my hubby you're talking about.

Jack: It's true. I believed her.

Lucy: Hon we all did. She fooled all of us.

Jack: How could I not have realized she lied to me about being a Christian the signs were all there!

Lucy: She's very deceiving.

Jack: Why did I think even after I found out the truth I could lead her to Christ?

Lucy: Because you have a good heart and only what the best for your family and that's what she was at the time.

Jack: I should have listened to my mom. My mom was always right about her first instinct. Why didn't I listen to her?

Lucy: You were in love.

Jack: No. I thought I was in love therefore making the biggest mistakes of my life and ruining Holly's.

Lucy: That is not true! I hate what she's done to you! You listen to me Julie has always had issues you know that when you proposed. You tried everything and you are a good man, a Godly man, a wonderful husband, a loving father and a great provider!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Jack: I made her worse.

Lucy: JACK will you stop and listen to you?

Jack: I know you're trying to help but stop.

Lucy: Come here.

Jack: What?

Lucy: Just come here.

*He walks over to her.*

Lucy: Look in there, what do you see?

Jack: More peoples lives I'll probably mess up!

Lucy: ENOUGH! Stop being so critically of yourself!

Jack: I love you I just want to be alone right now.

Lucy: Stop waling!

Jack: I'll wale if I want too.

*She burst out laughing.*

Jack: What?

Lucy: You just sounded like you're eleven year old daughters.

Jack: I do not!

*She rolls her eyes and storms inside.*

Bobby: What's wrong?

Lucy: That man infuriates me!

D: What has he done now?

Lucy: He's waling in self-pity or his case self blame.

*Donna made sure Alex was out of ear range.*

Donna: Seeing Julie really shook him up didn't it?

Lucy: Yeah.

Sue: What about you?

Lucy: WHAT ABOUT ME? I'm FINE!

*She storms upstairs and slams the door.*

*Alex comes back in.*

Alex: What's wrong with mom?

Myles: Nothing, she just hormone.

Bobby: I'll go talk to him.

Sue: I'll go talk to her.

*The two go their separate ways.*

*Sue opens the door and comes in.*

*Lucy sits up.*

Lucy: Go away.

Sue: Not in till you tell me what's going on.

Lucy: Nothing, ok?

Sue: No. It's not ok you're obviously very upset.

Lucy: What are you Doctor Phil?

Sue: No but you should watch his show.

Lucy: No thank you.

Sue: Can I ask you a question?

Lucy: Sure.

*Sue sits on the bed and faces her best friend.*

Sue: Are you truly happy about this baby?

Lucy: Yes! Why would you ask that?

Sue: I don't know. Yes I do know you seem more exited about a possible promotion than about the baby.

Lucy: I'm scared.

Sue: Of what? You already have three great kids and a wonderful husband?

Lucy: Yeah I do have three great kids.

Sue: And a wonderful husband.

Lucy: If I have such a wonderful husband why do I always feel like second best? Like I'm always competing with the memory of Julie. You show her she's drop dead gorgeous!

Sue: So are you.

Lucy: No I'm not. I'm the ugly duckling!

Sue: That is NOT TRUE LUCILLE DODSON HUDSON!

Lucy: I'm worried about having a fourth kid. It's going to change everything.

Sue: Yeah.

Lucy: I don't know if I can handle a fourth kid and working full time.

Sue: Than you need to start thinking about if you'll going to keep working and let a nanny raise your child or if your going to be a stay at home mom.

Lucy: I can't be a stay at home mom.

Sue: Why not?

Lucy: We need the money.

Sue: No you don't. Jack makes great money working for the police force. The truth is you don't want to be a stay at home mom.

Lucy: Well sorry! We can't all be perfect like you and work, raise four kids with a five one on the way and still make alone time with our husband!

Sue: You can if you get you get your properties straight.

*She leaves the bedroom.*

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Jack: I don't want to talk.

Bobby: To bad.

Jack: Go away.

Bobby: No.

Jack: You're annoying me.

Bobby: That's what best friends are for well that and to knock sense into. Something you obviously need.

Jack: I need peace and quiet.

Bobby: You need to talk to your wife.

Jack: She's just being overly sensitive.

Bobby: Maybe you're being under sensitive.

Jack: That's not a word.

Bobby: If overly zealous is a word than so is under sensitive.

Jack: No it's not!

Bobby: Yes it is!

Jack: Ug! I'm going inside.

Bobby: Good. Go talk to your wife.

Jack: No.

*He goes inside.*

*Bobby smiles his planning to drive his friend inside worked now he just needed a plan to get his friend alone with Lucy.*

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

*Myles goes outside.*

Myles: Well?

Bobby: He's being a pain.

Myles: Did you get him to go talk to her?

Bobby: No.

Myles: Oh.

Bobby: What?

Myles: Nothing.

Bobby: What do you know?

Myles: She said she wanted to go for a walk.

Bobby: And you let her?

Myles: It's not like I could have stopped her.

Bobby: It's freezing outside and you didn't stop her!

Myles: She'll be fine.

Bobby: You do know if she gets hurt you're going to be in so much trouble.

Myles: So are you.

Bobby: No.

Myles: Yeah because now you know.

*Sue comes out.*

Sue: Can I talk to you?

Bobby: Sure.

Sue: Alone.

Myles: I get the hint. I'll go back inside and see if Tara wants to help me look for Lucy.

Bobby: That's insane!

Myles: It's either that or it get pounded. I would rather possibly freeze than be blamed but you're right it's crazy to take Tara with me.

*He goes inside.*

Tara: Where are you going?

Myles: I have to find Luc.

Tara: Are you nuts?

Myles: No.

Tara: I want to go with you.

Myles: No.

Tara: I'll be fine.

Myles: No. Stay with Alex.

Tara: *Sighs* Fine.

Myles: I love you.

Tara: Yeah I know.

*He goes to kisses her she turns her cheek.*

Myles: I love you.

Tara: Yeah. I know.

Myles: I'll be back.

Tara: Be careful.

*She watches him leave, knowing she should have told him she had been having contracts off and on for the past twenty minutes.*

Alex: Are you OK? You don't look so good?

Tara: No. Go find the others and hurry please!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Myles: Luc, wait up.

Lucy: What?

Myles: What are you doing?

Lucy: I want to Ice skate.

Myles: In your husband's Hockey Skates?

Lucy: My ankles are too big for my Ice skates.

Myles: So you came out to Ice-skate?

Lucy: Yes. The pond is really fun when it's frozen solid.

Myles: Why didn't you tell anyone? Like your husband?

Lucy: I like to come out here to get some peace and quiet.

Myles: So you're not mad at Jack or Sue?

Lucy: No.

Myles: You should have told them that.

Lucy: I will.

*Inside, Alex goes looking for his dad.*

Alex: Dad! Dad!

Jack: What and don't yell. How many times have I told you not to yell in the house?

Alex: Sorry. What are you doing?

Jack: Baking a cake.

Alex: Why?

Jack: Because your mom will like it. I hope.

*From the living room.*

Tara: OWW! Alex!

Jack: What's going on?

Alex: This see we'll snowed in, mom want for a walk, Uncle Myles want to go find her, Aunt Sue's upset and oh yeah Aunt Tara has gone into Labor.

Jack: You could have skipped to the end of that sentence.

Alex: Sure I could have.

*Jack tries to swat him with a towel.*

Alex: Ha! Missed me.

Jack: Go start some water on the stove and than find all our dirty towels.

Alex: Yes sir.

*Jack goes to Tara.*

Jack: How are you doing?

Tara: It's about freaking ti... OWWW! Time!

Jack: Everything will be fine.

Tara: Get my husband and tell him I plan on strangling him when this is over!

Jack: Does he have his baby pager with him?

Tara: I don't know!

*On Orange Drive when Holly and Lily are only two blocks away from Holly's dad house the car breaks down.*

Lily: Mommy what are we going to do?

Holly: We can't walk in this snow so we'll have to pray somebody is crazy enough to be out driving in this stuff.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

*Jake drives by on his way home from the hospital. He had been called in to work half of Jenna's shifted. He was beyond exhausted not having slept in two days. His mom would kill him if she knew he was driven in the worst blizzard to get home to visit.*

*Holly sees a car approaching and waves.*

*Jake was trying to stay awake but wasn't succeeding; when he sees someone on the side of the road he had to swerve to miss them. He parks and gets out.*

Jake: Are you crazy or so... Holly!

Holly: Jake!

Holly: *Thinking* Of all the people to stop why does it have to be him!

Jake: What are you doing out in this storm?

Holly: I'm not driving like a manic.

Jake: You always were judgmental

Holly: And you were always stupid.

Jake: Do you want help or not?

Holly: Yes please.

Jake: Than stop jumping down my throat.

Holly: Sorry. Truce?

Jake: Truce. Where are you heading anyhow?

Holly: To dad's.

*Jake laughs.*

Jake: You just plan on showing up after no one has seen or heard from you in ten years?

Holly: Yeah. What about you?

Jake: They've seen and heard from me in ten years.

Holly: You know what I meant Smart-alack

*Lily gets out.*

Lily: Mom who's this?

Jake: Who are you?

Lily: I'm Lily.

Jake: Hi Lily. I'm Jake but you can call me Jakey.

Holly: Look who's going soft. You never answered my question.

Jake: I want to be here when my brother or sister was born.

Holly: Lily its cold, get back in the car please.

Lily: Yes ma'am.

Jake: You looked like your freezing. Why don't you get in the car?

Holly: I'm fine. Do you need help?

Jake: No and your shivering.

Holly: Just fix the car please.

*Jake goes around to the hood muttering "Stubborn, pigheaded women!"*

Holly: I heard that Jacob!

Jake: Who's Lily's father?

Holly: His not in the picture.

Jake: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

Holly: I'm not. He was a deadbeat.

Jake: We need to get a part for the modem.

Holly: Can we do it tonight?

Jake: No. These just leave it here for tonight and you two can ride over with me.

Holly: Are you sure?

Jake: We're going in the same direction.

Holly: *Smiles* Thanks.

TBC

Author's note: Holly is Jack and Julie's daughter. Lily is Holly's daughter and Jack and Julie's grand daughter that no one knows about. Hope this clears up the confusion.


	11. Chapter 11

*The two get into the car.*

*They drive a few miles in silent.*

*Jake looks over at Holly once again kicking him self for letting her go in the first place. If he had stopped her than maybe Lily would be his and Uncle Jack wouldn't blame himself.*

Holly: What?

Jake: Nothing... Do you ever...

Holly: What?

Jake: Never mind.

Holly: Jake if you want to ask me something just asks me.

Jake: Do you ever regret leaving?

Holly: Yeah I guess. Do you ever regret letting me leave?

Jake: I never let you leave.

Holly: You never stopped me or came after me.

Jake: I wish I had but to be fair you spurn it on me.

Holly: I guess it doesn't matter now.

Jake: Why not?

Holly: Because you wouldn't want to be involved with a girl like me.

Jake: What did you do?

Holly: Nothing! Forget I said anything.

Jake: Holly!

Holly: Forget!

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Jake: Hol you can tell me anything.

Holly: Funny that's what he'd say.

Jake: I won't tell anyone.

Holly: I'm on the run from the cops.

Jake: *Shocked* You're what?

Holly: I lost my job and couldn't feed Lily. I started stealing food from the store.

Jake: *Laughs hard* You... You...

Holly: This isn't funny!

Jake: Oh yeah it is! The FBI's best FBI agent's daughter is a thief!

Holly: I fail to see the humor in this.

Jake: Guess I'm off the hook for driving in a blizzard once your news gets out.

Holly: Stop the car!

Jake: Holly!

Holly: Stop the car now!

*Jake stops the car.*

Holly: Please make sure Lily makes to my dad's OK

Jake: Where are you going?

Holly: I can't do this.

Jake: Hol I was kidding.

Holly: Well he won't be! She was right. She's always been right!

Jake: Who?

Holly: Julie.

Jake: You're mom? Since when have you been talking to your mom?

Holly: Three weeks.

Jake: Hol don't do this. You are not her.

Holly: Yeah I am.

Jake: No you're not Holly Anna!

*He's cell rings.*

*He snatches it.*

Jake: Hello?

Jack: Jake?

Jake: Uncle Jack! Hi!

Jack: Where are you?

Jake: On I- 89 near your house.

*From Tara.*

Tara: You're driving in this freaking blizzard! Jacob!

Jake: I'm fine mom. Is she OK?

Jack: No. She's in labor. We could really use a doctor.

Jake: OK I'll be there in ten.

*He smiles when he hears his mom yell" Don't get in a wreck.*

Holly: This go.

Jake: What?

Holly: Your mom needs you.

Jake: You're coming?

Holly: I'm waiting outside.

Jake: Hol it's zero degrees outside.

Holly: I can't... I can't face him.

Jake: He loves you.

Holly: That's why I can't face him. I am so much like my mom but I refuse to hurt the people I love the most like she did.

Jake: HOLLY STOP IT!

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Holly: You yelled at me.

Jake: Well you're driving me nuts! You are not now nor will you ever be your mom got it?

Holly: OK I get the picture. Now these go so you can help your mom.

Jake: OK

*They pull up into the driveway ten minutes later.*

Jake: Are you coming in?

Holly: Are you going in if I don't?

Jake: No I'm not going in if you don't.

Holly: Than I'm coming in.

Jake: OK

Holly: Lil get your coat back on.

Lily: Yes mommy.

*Lily gets her coat on.*

Holly: Thank you.

*The three gets out and go in the back door.*

*Alex was heating up more water.*

Alex: Hi Jake. Their in the living room.

Jake: Thanks. Alex this is my friend Holly and Lily. Holly, Lily this is Alex Hudson.

*Jake had headed down the hall so he didn't see Holly's face turn sick looking.*

*Holly run into the bathroom and got sick. On her way back into the living room she passes her old room. She looks inside and is surprised to see that it had changed a bit.*

*Alex had gone looking for her.*

Alex: I just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost. Would you like some Hot Chocolate?

Holly: Yes please. Whose room was this?

Alex: I don't know but dad refuses to change the decor or let anybody have it.

*Holly gets tears in her eyes.*

Alex: Are you OK?

*Jack comes down the hall.*

Jack: Alex check the water please I think it's boiling and are you sure you got all the towels ou...

*Jack stops.*

Alex: Yeah dad I found all the clean towels and I'll go check the water.

Jack: Thanks.

Alex: You know neither of you look so good.

*They hear a scream from Tara.*

*Alex gets the hot water and takes it to Jake.*

Jake: Thanks. Has anyone found dad?

Alex: Sue and Bobby want looking for them.

Jake: OK Why don't you take Lily and go get her some paper to color or something.

Alex: OK

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Jake: You're doing great mom. Just keep doing your breathing exercises.

Tara: Shut up and try your Father again!

Jake: Mom he's not answering!

Tara: If he misses this! I'm going to kill him! AHHHH!

*Alex comes in with a wet rag.*

Alex: Jake I have another rag.

Jake: Thanks Alex. Can you get some Ice Cube?

Tara: I don't need Ice Cube! Why aren't you listening to me? I need your FATHER!

*Jake is thankfully to see Bobby and Sue finally come in.*

Jake: Where have you two been?

Bobby: Outside. What's going on?

Tara: I'm in LABOR! Duh! Go find my HUISBAND!

Bobby: OK Any idea of...

*Shuts up when he sees the look Jake gives him.*

Bobby: I'm on it Tar.

*He leaves to go find Myles.*

Sue: Can I help?

Jake: Yes. Take over being her coach please so I can check on the baby.

Tara: NO!

Jake: Mom I have too.

Tara: No! Wait for... *Panting* you're Father! I don't want you looking!

Jake: Mom I'm a doctor.

Tara: NO!

***With Myles and Lucy.*

Lucy: Thanks Myles.

Myles: Are you OK? You don't look so good.

Lucy: Fine. Just tired.

Myles: Are you sure?

Lucy: No. I'm dizzy and kind of loopy.

Myles: Maybe we should rest.

Lucy: I'm fine… really.

*However, the next thing he knows she's on the ground having a seizure and her head is bleeding from where she hit it when she fell. He didn't know what to do.*

Myles: God please send help. I need you. We need you.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

*In the meantime down the hall Jack finally gets the courage to speak.*

Jack: What the... What are you doing here?

Holly: Go ahead say it!

Jack: Say what?

Holly: I know exactly what you started to say!

Jack: I've changed!

Holly: Oh really?

Jack: Holly don't.

Holly: Don't what dad! Be mad because this is the response I get!

Jack: Hi look! You're the one that left! You didn't leave a forwarding address, a cell phone or ANY Trace of where THE HECK You were GOING!

Holly:*Laughs* You say you changed? Ha!

Jack: Holly Elizabeth Hudson don't act like your mother!

*Holly looks at him in shock.*

Holly: I can't BELIEVE You just SAID THAT!

Jack: The truth hurts SWEETHEART!

Holly: THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT!

Jack: What is?

Holly: IF YOU HADN'T MARRIED HER I WOULD HAVE STAYED!

Jack: Her is Lucy and DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER IN THIS! SHE'S MADE ME HAPPY! SOMETHING YOU NOR YOUR MOTHER SEEM TO CARE ABOUT!

*Holly looks at him in disguise and goes to her old room.*

*Jack notices Lily.*

Jack: Hello.

Lily: Hi.

Jack: Who are you?

Lily: I'm Lily. Is mommy going to be OK?

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Jack:*Sighs* She'll be fine.

Lily: You're mean.

Jack: No I'm not.

Lily: You yelled at mommy.

Jack: Oh sweetheart it's complicated.

Lily: No it's not. You were mean you need a time out.

Jack: No I don't.

Lily: Yes you do. Mommy says when people are mean they need a time out!

*Alex comes looking for Lily*

Alex: There you are.

Lily: Here I am.

Alex: Don't wander off like that. I was worried.

Lily: Sorry. He needs a time out.

Alex: *Trying not to laugh* He does why?

Lily: Because he was mean.

Alex: Than I agree.

Jack:*Gritting his teeth* Not helping!

Alex: Come on Lily.

Lily: Can I have a cookie please?

Alex: OK

*They head to the kitchen where Alex loses it laughing so hard.*

Jack: Not funny!

*He slowly takes the steps two at a time trying to figure out how to hand this situation.*

*Mean while Sue and Bobby are looking for Myles and Lucy and find them.*

Bobby: What happened?

Myles: Thank God you're here! I was starting to wonder if anyone was going to find us.

Bobby: What happened?

Myles: She had a seizure and past out and hit her head.

Bobby: Help me carry her.

Myles: What are we going to do about her head?

Bobby: Jake is back at the house. Everything is going to be OK

Myles: When did Jake show up?

Bobby: Fifteen minutes ago. His taking care of Tara.

Myles: What's wrong with Tara?

Sue: She's in labor. She was in labor when you left.

Myles: WHY THE HECK DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

*Back at the house Jack knocks on what used to be Holly's door.*

Holly: What?

Jack: Can I come in Hol?

Holly: It's your house.

*He opens the door.*

Jack: *Smiling* You just sounded like the old Holly.

Holly: The one you fall in love with at the hospital or the teen that gave you so many gray hairs?

Jack: The teen.

Holly: You're not funny.

Jack: So I've been told but I think I'm funny.

Holly: That is so lame.

Jack: And there she is again.

Holly: Nobody thinks you're funny.

Jack: Rover does.

Holly: Who's Rover?

Jack: Our dog.

Holly: What happened to Rose?

Jack: Oh sweetheart I had to put her down four years ago.

*Holly tears up.*

Jack: I'm sorry.

Holly: Me too.

Jack: Did you ever found what you were looking for?

*She starts to cry openly.*

Holly: No. Not really. I mean I went to see her but...

*Jack hugs her.*

Holly: She didn't want to see me. Her...

*Holly sobs, getting his t-shirt wet.*

Holly: Her boyfriend came out and told me she never wanted me.

*Jack holds her close.*

Holly: I'm so sorry... *sniff* and thank you for loving me and giving me the best home you could.

Jack: I just wish...

Holly: Don't say it dad.

Jack: I wish you had two parents.

Holly: It's her lost.

Jack: I thought you two were talking.

Holly: I did call once... I got into some...

Jack: Hol you can tell me anything.

Holly: I got into some trouble. I panic, so I called her. I haven't answered any of her calls since.

Jack: Why didn't you call me?

Holly: I was scared.

*Downstairs Bobby and Myles carry in Lucy followed by Sue.*

Tara: WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?

Jake: Mom we have to deliver now.

Tara: FOR THE LAST TIME YOU'RE FATHER WILL DELIVER THIS BABY!

Myles: Why didn't you... Wait... What?

Tara: You're delivering your baby!

Myles: I don't know how.

Tara: I DON'T WANT MY SON COMING NEAR MY PRIVATES!

Jake: Fine. I can walk you through it.

Myles: I don't...

Tara: MYLES LELAND!

Jake: I'd do it dad.

Myles: OK

Jake: What happened to Luc?

*Myles and Bobby set her on the couch.*

Bobby: She had a seizure.

Jake: I'll check her head.

Myles: You said...

Jake: I can do both! Shesh.

Myles: Don't use that tone with me young man!

*Jake sighs, wondering "How is it they always make me feel like a little boy."*

Jake:*Mumbling* Sorry.

Tara: ENOUGH! You two can kill each other late.

*The rack it brings Holly and Jack downstairs.*

Jack: What happened to Luc?

Myles: She hit her head. Jake's going to check her out and I'm going to deliver my child with instructions by Jake.

Holly: I thought Jake was going to deliver...

Tara: EVERYONE SHUTUP! GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW!

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Jack: Demanding isn't she?

Sue: Jack it might be best if you shut your mouth.

Tara: Listen to her. OWWW!

Jake: OK Dad make sure her legs are up. Mom don't push into dad tells you. Dad let me know when you see the head. Sue let her squeeze your head. Hol if dad needs help, help.

*Jake stops Lucy's head bled.*

*Myles and the others do what they are told.*

Jake: Uncle Jack find a blanket please.

*Jack goes to find Holly's old baby blanket.*

*Myles follows Jake's instructions. and before they know the baby was born.*

Tara: Is it a boy or a girl?

Myles: It's a perfect little girl.

*Jake gets up and comes to look at his sister.*

Jake: She's beautiful mom.

Tara: Thank you for helping and I'm sorry everyone.

Holly: No need to apology.

*Alex runs into the room.*

Jack: Hi buddy look at the new baby.

Holly: Where's Lily?

Alex: That's great! Lily's in the kitchen.

Jack: What's wrong with you? A child being born is a miracle!

Alex: I know but that's lady's back, from before.

Holly: Mom?

Jack: Julie?

Alex: Yes!

*Holly heads outside.*

Jack: Holly wait!

*He follows them.*

Alex: Dad what's going on?

Jack: I'll explain late.

Alex: I want you to explain now!

Jack: I said later. Go inside.

Alex: Yes sir.

*He goes inside.*

Holly: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Julie: Hi baby, have you told him yet?

Holly: Yes!

Julie: You haven't returned any of my phone calls.

Holly: And I'm not going too.

Jack: Why did you come back? Did you not get that we wanted you to leave in the first place?

Julie: I make a mistake.

Jack: Yeah you did. Now go.

Julie: No. I mean I made a mistake leaving years ago. I still love you.

*Before Jack realized what was happening Holly attacks Julie.*

Julie: Get off me you little witch! I could charge you for arrestment!

Holly: Go ahead and when we go to court I'll tell the judge that you trespassed twice!

*The two end up in a hair pulling fight.*

*Jack realizes he should stop it.*

Jack: Enough both of you!

*Holly goes back in.*

Jack: Holly enough!

Julie: You obviously won't strict enough with her!

Jack: Don't you dare lecture my parenting style. At least I was there for her. At least I didn't abandon her or run away like you!

Julie: I am still her MOTHER!

Holly: I realized something today. Blood doesn't make some one a parent! I haven't been fair to Lucy but that's going to change because I know she'll make a better mother than you ever could! By the way YOU WERE NEVER MY MOTHER!

Julie: One day you'll be just like me and than you're need me!

Holly: I will never be like you and I have daddy and Lucy! I don't need you!

Julie: Than why did you call me you little brat?

Holly: Because I was stupid, I got drunk and called!

Jack: You were drunk around your daughter?

Holly: No! Lily was at a friend's.

Julie: See you're already acting like me and than one day Lily will be like me!

Holly: NO SHE WON'T!

Julie: Yes she will!

Holly: No! She's too sweet.

Julie: So where you once upon a time now LOOK at what you've become!

Holly: HOW THE HECK WOULD YOU KNOW? DO YOU THINK I DON'T REMEMBER?

Julie: Remember what dear?

*Holly slaps Julie.*

Jack: Holly!

Holly: Don't stop me dad!

Jack: Holly listen to me she really could press charges and you're already in trouble!

Julie: Why you little...

*She raises her hand.*

Jack: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!

*Holly having enough sinks to the ground sobbing.*

Holly: *Sobbing* Do you really believe I don't remember how you treated me when you were still married? I remember and I will not become you because I know better! I remember how you treated dad like dirt!

*Julie slaps Holly.*

Jack: I think you better leave now!

Julie: I don't have too.

*D comes out.*

D: Jack, is everything OK?

Jack: No. Call 911. Julie is refusing to leave and she hit Holly.

Julie: The brat deserved it!

D: Nobody deserves to be hit Julie!

*He says in disgusted*

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Julie: Nobody asked you!

Jack: You know what! I have no IDEA what I EVER SAW IN YOU!

Julie: That's why I choose you.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Julie: Do you remember when Twenty Thousand dollars want missing from your bank account?

Jack: Yes. I asked you if you took it and you end up mad at me. So? That was Forty years ago.

Julie: So I thought you'd like to know I took that twenty thousand and since than I've been taking little by little.

Jack: You lied to me.

Julie: That shouldn't surprise you.

Jack: Were you lying about the affairs too?

Julie: Yes.

D: Julie has much as I hate to say this I most advised you to remain silent.

Julie: Nobody asked you what you thought!

Jack: Hi! Don't talk to him like that!

Julie: By the way did I ever tell you that Holly isn't your child?

Jack: Why are you doing this?

Julie: Not that you care, but I'm doing this because I can and want my daughter.

D: She's old enough to decide what she wants herself.

Holly: He's right and I don't want you!

*Julie hits Holly and bursts her lip open.*

Jack: That's it!

D: Jack, don't do anything you're regret!

Jack: This is self defense!

*Myles comes out.*

Myles: What is going on?

Jack: Julie won't leave and she busted Holly's lip.

D: Jack's about to make a big mistake.

Jack and Myles: Whose side are you on?

D: You know I'm on your side I doesn't don't want to see you ruin your life.

*Bobby and Sue come out.*

Bobby: Luc is awake.

Jack: Is she OK?

*Jack turns to ask not seeing the punch coming by Julie.*

Jack: OWWW!

*He grabs his stomach sinking to the ground.*

*Bobby takes action.*

Bobby: Hands beyond your back. Julie you are under arrest for arresting of Holly and a FBI agent.

Jack: Don't forget stealing from my bank account.

Bobby: And stealing his money.

*He cuffs.*

Julie: It won't stick.

Myles: I'm willing to bet twenty to thirty years and I'm not a betting man.

Bobby: I was and if I still did bet I'd put money on what he just said.

*Lucy comes out hugging the porch rail.*

*Jake follows.*

Jake: Luc are you crazy? I told you not to move!

Lucy: I'm fine.

*Jack looks over at her.*

Jack: You look horrible.

Lucy: You don't look much better.

*She starts to slip.*

*Jake grabs her.*

*Myles helps Jack up and than gives Holly a tissue to press to her lip.*

Jack: Are you OK?

Holly: I think so other than this stupid cut.

*Alex and Lily come out.*

*Lily sees Holly's lip and runs to her.*

Lily: Are you OK? Did the bad man do this?

Alex: What happened?

Jack: I'll explain everything has soon as I can. Please take your sister inside and help her with that cut lip.

Alex: OK

Holly: Lily he isn't a bad man and no he didn't do it.

*Alex takes Lily and Holly inside.*

Lucy: Are you OK?

Jack: I'm a lot better than you. You hurt your head why aren't you lying down?

Lucy: I'm fine.

*She starts to slip again.*

Jack: You really should listen to your doctor.

Lucy: You mean the one whose diapers I changed?

Jake: Hello. I'm right here.

Lucy: I know.

Jake: Are you trying to embarrass me?

Lucy: Yes.

Jake: I think it's safe to say she's back!

Lucy: You not funny.

Jack: It was kind of funny.

Lucy: So Doctor Jake what should your new patient do?

Jake: I'd advise that he stay away from Julie and lay down.

Jack: I'm fine.

Jake: You just got the wind knocked out of you.

Lucy: Now who isn't following their doctor's orders?

Jack: Could we put her back to sleep?

Jake: I don't think so which is really too bad.

Lucy: HI! First of all that's not nice and second Mister don't think just because you're older now I still can't spank you.

Jake: Enough with the embarrassing memories.

Jack: Do you still have that dimple on the left cheek?

Jake: You do know that you two were made for each other.

Lucy: Well duh!

Jack: Duh!

Jake: OK stop that! It scary when you start thinking and saying the exact same thing and FYI I remember getting in trouble a few times over here when I didn't do anything.

Jack: Oh yeah I forget about that.

*Holly comes back out.*

Holly: About what?

Jake: How's your lip?

Holly: Better. What did you forget about dad?

Jake: How you lied to get yourself out of trouble and me into trouble.

Holly: Oh yeah than I felt so guilty that I turned myself in and got in big trouble and you were not sympathetic!

Jake: Duh. Would you have been sympathetic if I had lied and gotten your butt in trouble?

Holly: No.

Jake: Than I rest my case.

Jack: You pick the wrong line of work.

Lucy: Jack!

*She gets him inside.*

Holly: What was that about?

Jake: She doesn't want them to make the kids career choices for them.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Holly: Oh.

*Holly goes inside.*

*Inside*

Jack: Sorry.

Lucy: It's OK

Jack: You know and don't get mad but it might be past time to get you on that seizure medicine.

Lucy: I don't need medicine!

Jack: Taking medicine is nothing to be ashamed about. I take heart meds.

Lucy: You do?

Jack: Yes.

Lucy: I never see you.

Jack: Because I know how you feel about meds.

Lucy: So you've been hiding them from me?

Jack: No, just not letting you knew about them.

Lucy: I don't like you keeping secrets from me!

Jack: I don't like keeping secrets from you but I never know how you'll react.

Lucy: You shouldn't be afraid to tell me things just because I might freak out. What kind of marriage does that make? Babe I want you to tell me everything.

Jack: You're right. I'm really sorry.

Lucy: Its OK, just promise you won't hide anything else from me?

Jack: I promise.

*They kiss.*

*Holly comes in tears.*

Lucy: Are you OK?

Holly: Can I talk to you… alone please?

Jack: I get the hint. I know when I'm not wanted.

*Jack heads to the door.*

*Lucy gives him a look like "Please don't leave me alone here with her."*

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Jack:*Mouths* Give her a chance.

*He leaves them alone.*

Holly: Lucy I know I've been terrible too you. I know I've never treated you with the respect you deserve. You are a great mom and a great wife. I wish I could be just like you.

Lucy: I appreciate that.

Holly: I'm sorry.

Lucy: It's OK baby.

Holly: Do you forgive me?

Lucy: Yes.

*They hug.*

*They go into the living room.*

Jack: Everything OK?

Lucy: Everything's great.

Holly: Really great.

Jack: Good.

Jake: Why is it no one listens to their doctor... Mom sit down!

Tara: I'm thirsty.

Myles: I can get you some water.

Tara: I don't need you two to wait on me.

Jake: You just had a baby. Luc why are you climbing a ladder?

Lucy: I wanted to get down some of my scrapbooks to show Holly.

Jack: You just had a seizure and a busted head. I'll get it.

Jake: YOU JUST GOT THE WIND NEXT OUT OF YOU!

Bobby: As anyone told you that you're under to much stress?

Jake: Gee I wonder why.

*Myles glares at Jake.*

Jake: Sorry.

Sue: No Jake's right.

Tara: You're taking his side?

Sue: Well he hasn't had the best patients.

Myles: She has a point.

Lucy: Sorry.

Jack: Me too.

Tara: I'm sorry baby.

Jake: Thank you.

*Everyone sits down but Lucy.*

Jack: Aren't you going to follow doctor's orders?

Lucy: In a minute.

*She gets Sue into the kitchen.*

Sue: What?

Lucy: I'm sorry about what I said before. I was never mad at you.

Sue: I know. I still love you.

Lucy: I love you too.

*The two friends hug and join the others where they spend two more days and nights waiting out the blizzard and growing closer to one another again. Finally on the third day the snow stops coming and is all melted by that night.*

The End


End file.
